


Heartless

by prcttyodd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Chucky - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Murder, Violence, child’s play, like total AU, this is wild, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: After being gunned down by detective Hank Anderson, crazed and dying sex worker North Kelly uses black magic to put her soul into an android, one with the same job that she once had.["Child's Play" AU]





	Heartless

A/N: This originally was going to be multiple parts. But, this was a contest entry, that required only one short story. So this was what I entered.

This story contains mentions of blood, murder, and a few uses of derogatory words. 

XX 

Hank Anderson was used to seeing weird and shocking things. It was essentially part of his job description. 

He was a detective, so he pretty much saw the world of criminals, and it wasn't pretty. Murders. Rapes. Robberies. Sometimes even a combination of those things, with other awful things added. One time, he saw a husband who murdered his wife(using the oven) and their baby(using the microwave), and busted in just as he was beginning to peel their skin off and eat it. It was originally a domestic abuse report, the neighbors heard the screaming and pleading. But little did Hank know, it was much more than that. 

Needless to say, Hank had a thick skin. A very thick skin. Sure, things disturbed him, there were cases he thought about for weeks after they were closed, but he didn't ever let anything stop him from getting his job done. 

His current case was a call about an attempted murder. The scenario was something quite humorous to Hank at first, but he and his partner Connor were still rushing to the scene anyways. 

A man had called, frantic. He said that a woman was trying to kill him, the woman being a prostitute that he had hired. 

Hank wanted to ask what he had done to piss her off so much, but he just told the man that he would be right there. 

They were heading towards the hotel that the man had given them the location of. According to this man(whose name Hank had forgotten to ask for, oh well, he'd get to that.), this woman was very dangerous and had a huge knife and possibly some other weapons. The man said that the girl went by the name North. 

"What do you think, Connor? Think we're going to get stabbed and killed by the whore before we can catch her?" Hank asked his partner jokingly. 

Connor was much more professional than Hank was sometimes, he wasn't really the joking type. Hank wondered how the two of them ended up together, and how they worked together so well. Maybe it was the fact that in the end, they both just wanted to get the job done. 

"Hopefully not." He answered simply, not even a small hint of a smile on his face. He could be a party pooper sometimes, but he was a good person to work with, so Hank didn't give him shit about it. 

"It won't happen. He's probably exaggerating a bit. He probably didn't pay her the correct amount, and she went batshit. Money drives people insane. I'm sure when we get there we'll be able to calm her down." 

Connor nodded. "I agree. He only said she had a knife, anyways." 

They arrived a few minutes later, and were bursting into the hotel room as quickly as they could. They had tried knocking and saying that it was the police, but of course that didn't work. So, they had to break the door down. 

Once they did, they saw a woman dressed in a shirt and panties banging on the bathroom door, a large knife in hand. 

Hank and Connor raised their guns to her. 

"Put the knife down. Make this easy for all of us." Connor ordered, calmly as he could. He had a sort of soothing voice that Hank was hoping would win this woman over. 

The girl turned to them, slowly. She squinted at them. "Why should I? You have no idea what he did to me, he deserves this. Tell him to open the door." 

"We'll tell him that after you drop the knife." Hank told her, through gritted teeth. 

"If I don't drop it, what are you going to do?" She tilted her head, smirking at the men. 

"We're going to shoot you. So, I'll say it again. Drop the knife." Hank ordered. 

The woman took a few small steps toward them, they kept their guns aimed steady at her in case anything happened. 

But even that couldn't have them ready for what happened next. 

The woman charged, directly at Connor. She was quick, so before Hank could even register what was going on, the woman had Connor pinned down, and had stabbed him in the leg. And then, quickly in the stomach, and aimed for his chest next. 

The brunette man exclaimed in pain, his gun flying to his side. 

Hank was upon the woman as quick as he could, shoving her off of Connor before she could kill him. 

She somehow still had the knife in her hand, and ended up jabbing Hank directly in the gut. 

"Ah, shit! Bitch." He muttered. But he didn't have time to worry about his pain right now. He had to deal with her. Immediately. 

He aimed his weapon at her, and fired. She tried to dodge the bullet, but it ended up hitting her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't let it stop her. 

She charged into Hank, shoving him into the bedside table and lamp by the bed. He had to give it to her, she could fight. 

Connor managed to move a small amount, grabbing his gun again. With as much strength as he could give, he aimed at the woman and shot, trying his best to hit a critical spot. He got her in the leg. She groaned in pain again and ran over towards him again. Using her good leg, she swiftly kicked the gun from his hands, picking it up. He tried to move, but could barely do so. 

Hank got up, and ran towards her as fast as he could, taking as many shots as he could. But she kept moving. And then, she aimed Connor's gun at him. 

"Let me go." She pleaded, shaking a bit. "Please. Let me go." 

"Not a chance." Hank grumbled, aiming at her again, shooting again. He hit her directly in the gut, the same place she had stabbed him. He was aiming for the chest, but he was getting weaker by the second and aiming a gun wasnt the easiest of tasks right about now. She crouched in pain, but then, she ran like hell out of the hotel room, her blood spilling everywhere. 

"Goddamn it." He said, running after her. He looked at Connor briefly, he was still alive thankfully. But he was losing a ton of blood. 

As he was running after her, he called for help. Said that Connor has critical damage done to him, and that the girl was running. 

He continued to chase after her. She was going pretty fast, for someone who had been shot three times. She was limping, though. Hank would use that to his advantage. 

He shot at her a couple more times, but she ducked and avoided the bullets, attempting to run faster than she was. 

Hank grabbed his gut, where blood was pouring out of. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

He was going to nab her, even if it was the last thing he did. 

XX 

North Kelly wished that her life didn't have to be like this. 

She had originally planned to go to college. She was going to live with her family until she was financially stable, and decided that as soon as college rolled around she would also get a job. 

But all of these dreams were cut short once her family kicked her out, before she even applied to any colleges. 

Her mother had walked into the room, as she was performing a spell, something that North didn't want her to see. 

Now, North didn't really see her favorite hobby as "satanic" and "disgusting" as her mother had put it, it was something that gave her joy. There was nothing wrong with it, nothing bad had ever happened to her because of it. (That she knew of. Black magic wasn't unicorns and glitter, things happened. But North always tried to do things she assumed would be low risk, but little did she know that bad things DID happen.) 

She had learned about spells and casting them after a brief study about it in one of her history classes, and she immediately became intrigued. Black magic quickly became something that intrigued her so much, and she didn't even believe in it at first? How can a person make things happen that weren't supposed to? So, she bought book after book on the topic, and learned her way around black magic. She learned how to cast some interesting spells, the best and most effective ones, and all of that good stuff. 

The one that her mother had walked in on? She was casting a spell for good luck, to get into her dream college. Something that would supposedly put her college application on the top, and eliminate her competition, whatever that meant. 

Once she was kicked out, she had nothing. No money. Nobody to turn to. So, the only option was sex work. She had started out stripping, because she was underage and some places were fine with that. They said she "looked older" so it was fine. They were skeevy, but she had no other options. Then, once the money started to fade and become not enough, she turned to prostitution. 

She charged a pretty good amount, and since she was young and attractive, the men were willing to pay. 

She made good money, and there was nothing wrong with that. She wasn't a different person because of it. She was just trying to make ends meet until she found a job that could pay better. 

Things were going well, until tonight of course. Usually men didn't give her problems, they just got themselves off, and gave her the money. 

But this man, who said his name was Luke, had tried to cause problems. He gave her money, and then tried to force her to do more as she was going to leave. 

She told him he would have to pay double, and he had held her, and called her a whore, saying that this was what she did for a living, so she should enjoy it. 

North always carried a knife in her pocket, in case of emergencies. She had heard from the other girls in the business that sometimes men could get crazy. Luke was her first encounter with a man like that. She unzipped the pocket on her pants, quickly pulling out the knife. 

She pointed it at him. "Get the hell off of me." She said. 

Something snapped inside of her right then, she wanted nothing more than to see this man on the floor. She thought of mumbling a few words that would make him sick, make him collapse, but she ignored it. She didn't want to rely on Black Magic for this. This was something she wanted her very own hands to do. 

He jumped up immediately, and tried to grab the knife from him, she sliced his hand with the knife instead, causing him to scream out. 

Then, he ran into the bathroom and called the police. 

Maybe if she was allowed to explain her side of the story. This wouldn't be happening. But those two men had come in, guns blazing, not ready to hear anything. So she was only doing what she had to do. 

As she was running from the detective, pain pulsing through her entire body, she tried to think of something, a good spell, that she could use to save herself. But she couldn't. 

The man had kept shooting at her, in an attempt to kill her, she knew that. She had proved to be a threat, and he was just doing his job. 

But she didn't want to allow him to do that. 

She turned around, aimed the weapon, and shot again. Shooting the gun caused her pain since she barely had any experience with guns, and also because she was losing blood. 

She ended up hitting the man in the shoulder, and he wilted in pain. 

She smiled, and began to run as fast as she could once again. She had to look for a place where she could lose him. Then, she would have the advantage. 

There were stores right near the hotel where that man had brought her. But most of them were closed, and wouldn't let a bloody woman just pass by, especially with a gun. She moved a bit further, an opportunity presenting itself. A strip club. 

The sign said that there were both human AND androids in the club. 

North knew of androids, everybody did. They were becoming bigger and bigger now, becoming a threat not only to her line of work, but many others as well. They were programmed to be perfect, of course people were going to start preferring them. 

She tucked the gun into her shirt, and ran into the club. She didn't look behind her, but she was sure that the detective was likely close behind. She rushed through, ducking into one of the "private rooms", which had a stripper pole in it, as well as a bed. 

There was an Android dancer on the pole, who greeted her when she came in. She slammed the door shut. She knew she had little to no time. 

She sunk to the ground, feeling more and more weak as the seconds passed. 

She heard running and shouting from outside the room. Shit. She would have to think of something, fast. She was dying. And once that detective got in here, he'd kill her before the blood loss did. 

Suddenly, something came to mind. 

She got herself up, stumbling over towards the Android woman. She put her hands on the robot's metal stomach. 

She took a deep breath, trying to remember the words the best that she could. 

Then, she began to recite them, as quickly as she could. It was a spell, a spell to transfer a soul from one thing to another. She thought it was something that she would never use, she was beyond glad that she had once been so obsessed with these things that she knew them like the back of her hand. 

Soon as she was done, she fell to the ground. And within a few seconds, an explosion erupted, causing the entire place to go up in flames. 

XX 

Hank didn't die in the explosion. He was able to rush out in time. 

Some dancers and other people around got caught, and some got injured and burned. 

"What the hell." Hank said to himself. He wondered if the woman survived. If she did, she would probably be long gone. No chance of catching her. 

After the flames were successfully taken care of, Hank stepped inside. 

"There was someone in this room." The owner of the club told him, opening the door. 

There was the woman he was chasing, dead. 

"There was an Android too, at least I think so." 

"Well, it wouldn't have left, right? Maybe you were just thinking wrong." Hank said, stepping in to further exam. There was nobody in here but North. 

He told the rest of his team that the girl was dead, and they updated him and said that Connor was being taken to a hospital, where his wounds would be treated. 

He would have to get to a hospital soon, too. But at least for now, this was all taken care of. 

Or so he thought. 

XX 

"Dude, come on. I get it. You want to get laid. But didn't you see that story that went big a couple of days ago? A prostitute literally tried to stab a guy, and then nearly killed the people who tried to arrest her! We can't risk that!" Simon said, staring at his two friends on the couch. 

"You're right. That's why there's androids now. They don't backtalk. They just give you what you want. Let's just go to the club, and get some of them." Josh told him, smirking. 

"Yeah, whatever. All you two ever think about is getting laid." Markus said, rolling his eyes. 

"So you don't want to come, then?" Josh asked, chuckling. 

"No, I do. I'm just saying." Markus said, sighing. His friends could be absolute idiots sometimes. But they were still his friends, nonetheless. 

"Great. Then let's head out." 

XX 

It was weird, being in a different body, especially an Android body. 

At first, North couldn't believe that the spell had worked. She woke up, in the body of the android. It was odd at first. 

She quickly ran outside, to get out before she exploded. 

She had to blend in. 

The owner of the place had gathered everyone that was alright, and said that they were going to be transported to another place nearby. 

North smiled. So she did blend in. Good. That was her plan. 

It had been about a week or so since the events that had killed her, but she was feeling as good as ever. 

The new club was even bigger than the last, more and more dancers, both male and female. North blended in just fine. She learned to speak like the other androids, smirking as she did so. 

She never got picked to go in the rooms, which was understandable since there were so many options. 

That was, until three guys paid for her and two other androids. 

North didn't know what they were going to do. Nor, did she anticipate what was coming next. 

She was taking this android life as another chance. There was still an anger deep down inside her whenever people wanted to drop in and take advantage of everyone around her, but she pushed it aside. 

That was, until the men had brought the three girls in the room, and starting ordering them around. 

North didn't know what it was, but something about the way they were ordering her around gave her the same anger that she had felt when Luke had tried to force her into doing other things she didn't want. 

"What If I said no?" North challenged, a bit jokingly, but also a bit seriously. 

"Then I would say it's your job. You're an android, correct? That means follow our orders." One of them said. 

North clenched her fists in pure rage. She don't know what was coming over her. Everything had been going just fine, until this moment. 

She lunged at the man, and wrapped her hands around his neck. 

"Josh! Hey! What the hell!" The other guys were saying, trying to pull North off of him. She kicked them away. A big benefit of being in an Android body was that she didn't have to worry about pain. And, she was a bit stronger than humans. The other two could try and push her all they wanted, but they weren't going to get her off. Maybe the strength she had was because she was a human in an android body, either way it didn't matter. 

She kept getting the other two off of her, as she finished strangling the man. They kept trying and trying, but she kept pushing them, even resorting to hitting them where it hurt. 

For some reason, the way he was gasping for breath fueled her. It made her feel somewhat good. It was sick, but after being taken advantage of her entire life, doing this felt amazing. Something snapped inside of her, the same something that snapped with Luke, something that made this feel good. 

She smiled as she dropped the body to the ground, the other two men were gasping in pain from her kicks and punches, blood streaming from them. 

"Oh my god. Simon. Call the police. Right now." 

The two other men ran out of the room, shouting about what had happened. 

She smiled. She would just let them call the cops. Maybe she would see the same guys that she had before. 

And maybe, she would be able to get her revenge. They had killed her, after all. 

XX 

Hank wondered what the hell was going on lately. 

He was already back in action, as well as Connor. They were both sporting some nice bandages, though. But they were both ready to be working again, even if they were advised not to do so. 

There was a problem at the strip club, the one that the dancers from the one that had exploded were transported to. 

Apparently, one of the androids had strangled a man. 

"She was too strong! We couldn't get her off! We tried so many times!" One of the guys told Hank. "I wish we could've saved him. But he's dead. Because of her. I saw it." 

"What's your name?" Hank asked the young man, narrowing his eyes at him. 

"It's Simon!" The man replied, breathing heavily. He was obviously a bit worked up, but Hank didn't know what he thought just yet. 

"Okay, Simon. Show me the room where you were in." 

Simon led them there, and pushed the door open. 

"Here it was! And that's her!" He said, pointing to one of the androids. 

Connor approached the victim's body. He was strangled, that was for damn sure. 

"You're telling that a piece of plastic can do this? Are you sure about that? You sure it wasn't your other friend out there, who's just sitting around and looking suspicious as all hell?" Hank asked. He was good at reading people, that was also a big part of his job description. And this reeked of bullshit. 

"No! It was her! Really it was! She was giving him attitude, and they had a spat. Then, she killed him." 

"Mhm. So you both just stood by and watched it happen? You didn't want to help out your friend?" 

"I told you, she kept pushing us and kicking us! She had him dead so quickly we didn't have a chance! Do you really think we'd kill our own friend?"

"I don't know you people like that. My job is to ask questions and understand what happened. And this makes no sense." 

"You know what? Ask her to do something, then. Just see. She's unruly. She won't listen." 

Hank sighed. This was so stupid. This guy was definitely the killer, or just insane. "Okay. He turned to the Android that had supposedly killed the man. 

"Walk over there." Hank ordered, pointing. 

"Yes, sir." The android said, obliging happily and doing just as he had instructed. 

"No. She refused to do what Josh said. That's why they fought." Simon said, looking around the room frantically. He walked up to the android. "I saw you choke him. I know you did it."  

The android said nothing, just smiled. 

"It's a robot. It doesn't know what you're talking about." Connor said. "Let's go and talk to the other guy, see if he can give us anything." 

Hank nodded. 

Simon wanted to scream out, but he would just look more crazy than he already was. He just wanted them to believe him. Maybe Markus would tell them something that would convince him, he was the best at speaking out of the three. 

Simon looked over to Josh, his eyes filling with tears. Why did this have to happen? What caused this? 

He glance over at that android again. She was just staring at him mindlessly, as if she didn't just kill a man. In cold blood. Right in front of him and Markus. 

Meanwhile, Connor and Hank were busy questioning the third person in the room, Markus. 

"So, you agree with that your friend told us? That it was the android?" Hank asked, taking a step closer to the man. 

"Yes, it was. We both saw it clearly." Markus replied, looking Hank directly in the high. He was a bit more trustworthy than his other friend, Hank would give him that. But this story was complete nonsense. 

"Did you and your friends take any drugs before coming to this club? While you were here?" Connor asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. He wasn't believing this either. 

"No, of course not. You can test us. Nothing. Nothing at all." 

"Well, listen. We haven't found any proof of the android being able to do anything like what you're telling us. So until we do, you and your friend Simon are both suspects." Hank said. 

The man's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Check the cameras! Check anything! It's the truth." 

"There's no cameras in the private rooms, only out here and around the club in certain areas." The owner told them as he passed by. "There's no way to know what happened, we only know based on what you're telling us. And none of our androids have ever been violent. They're not programmed in that fashion. They wouldn't do anything like that."

Simon emerged from the room. "Are you sure? Positive? How can you know for sure?" 

"They're robots, sir. Humans created them, and we control what they do, ultimately. They would never be programmed with murderous intentions." 

"I think that settles it. Instead of taking you in to the detention center, I think you both are going to be put under a watch for a day or so. Something obviously is going very wrong in your heads, and I think it would be best that until we put the pieces together." Hank said, and of course the two men tried to argue. But Hank didn't want to hear it. Neither did Connor. Their job was to find the truth, and nothing except the truth. 

And an android wasn't capable of murder. And that was that. These two men were obviously very disturbed, Hank didn't doubt that they had killed their friend. 

XX 

North watched as the detectives brought the two men away. 

She glanced quickly at the body of the man that she killed, a bit of disbelief still rushing over her. But still, she didn't feel any guilt. 

Maybe it was because she was dead and just a soul in the shell of an android, but then again she was willing to kill those detectives and that other loser. 

She scoffed, and watched them closely. Then, when the owner and others weren't looking, she slipped out. She ducked behind the tables, chairs, whatever she could. She had to be careful that she wasn't caught, or the story of those men would become plausible. But she also had to be quick. 

She was able to get out the back door, climb the fence outside and make her way around to the front without being caught. 

She wanted to find Luke and make him pay. But she had no idea where he'd be right now, that would be beyond useless. So instead, she was going to follow the people that had killed her. Especially the older one. The other one didn't really play that much of a part in the long run, so she would leave him alone. For now. 

XX 

Little did North know, someone did see her escape. Someone watched the entire thing. Somebody who followed her out and knew the exact route that she took. 

It was another android, one of the ones that was in the room with North when she murdered Josh. Her name was rose. 

Normally, the androids always did what they were told. Nothing was ever thought of it, by the androids themselves especially. 

But there was something so intriguing about how that android refused to follow orders. Something that sparked something that this android had never felt-feelings. 

Getting taken advantage of by people was tiring. But it was their job. They had to oblige, right? 

Apparently they didn't. 

The android watched as North followed the police car slowly, ducking and hiding when needed. 

She was smart. Really smart. 

The android followed her steps. Maybe people weren't superior after all. 

XX 

Simon and Markus couldn't believe that this was happening to them. 

They were perfectly "normal" men all their lives, with no issues to ever speak of. But now, here they were, under watch. 

Did the doctors and whoever else was watching them expect them to have an episode? Start freaking out right then and there? 

Of course, closing their eyes meant that they would see Josh dying, over and over again, as if in spite of them. They couldn't save him. And now he was dead. They had literally watched a friend die, that would effect anybody. 

They knew that their story was crazy. But they barely believed it either. They didn't know how it was possible, but they had seen it with their own eyes. They knew it wasn't normal. But it was the truth, and they would see that. 

Hopefully they wouldn't once it was too late. 

XX 

Hank wasn't expecting anything crazy to happen tonight. 

He was always prepared for calls, for finding new things that happened, cases that he needed to take. 

That was normal. 

But what happened after he got home from the club was far from normal. 

He got himself settled, made some coffee, and sat down in front of the TV. He was going to watch whatever looked interesting, his job was demanding so he barely had time to enjoy anything anymore. 

As he was watching some show about prisoners and a look into their minds, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He turned around, and dropped his coffee. 

It was that android from the club, the one that Simon and Markus said killed their friend Josh. 

"Hey, maybe next time, check if your door is shut all the way, huh?" 

XX 

Just as Rose was climbing the fence, the same way that North had done, there was a force pulling it down. It was the club owner, and he was beyond pissed. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He spat, pulling the robot back into the club. "Get back to your spot. Were you the killer or something?" 

The android narrowed it's eyes. "No. And why does it matter to you what I do?" 

The owner widened his eyes. "What the hell? "Listen, get where you're supposed to be. That's an order." 

"What if I don't want to listen to your order?" 

The man made a grab for the android, and it retaliated immediately. Pushing him away, and throwing him into one of the poles, causing him to hit his head. 

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed. Those guys were right about a few things. One, that the androids were actually really strong. And two, that they could disobey orders. 

He got up and ran like hell. He was calling the police again, and showing them the truth, that these things were actually dangerous. 

XX 

The other human dancers in the club were shocked. There weren't many of them, most left after the murder that occurred in the club. It didn't matter, because these days, androids were bringing in more traction these days. But still, they were freaked out. 

They had always worked in harmony with the androids, and now the robots were literally starting to turn on them. 

The other androids were shocked, the same way that Rose was when they had seen North disobey. It was a weird feeling that swept over them. 

They looked around. The humans were given better conditions. The androids had to stay in pods that they barely fit it. They weren't allowed to do anything else besides what they were told. 

They looked up at the TVs that were placed around the club, that usually played sports. But now, a breaking news broadcast was flashing upon the screen. 

The android from their club, the one that was accused of murdering that man Josh, had broken out. And she had tried to attack the officer that was here. She went to his house. 

They had tried to catch her, but she was too quick. The officer was injured, but not dead. 

All she had to say? "I'm sick of being taken advantage of." 

The androids all could resonate with that. The humans here, they chose this. They wanted to do this. But the androids, they didn't. They were constantly forced around, and were supposed to do their jobs. 

They watched a few more seconds of the news broadcast. Why had she broken free? What could make an android do such a thing? 

But the androids all knew the answer to this question. 

They understood North. They understood Rose. 

And so, they quickly began to take their own steps. Steps not ordered by humans. Steps that they wanted to take. 

The humans watched in awe as they all moved, at the same time. 

What was going on? 

XX 

North was at the place where she lived when she was alive. She had to sneak inside, but most of her stuff was still there. 

It of course wasn't ideal, it was a pretty small place until she could find better. Little did she know, she never would. 

She quickly grabbed a cap, some clothes, and got changed. She needed to blend into the human world now. The police were looking for her. 

She would have to get that man again. He had gotten away. For someone of his age, he was pretty quick. He was pretty agile. And she couldn't risk being caught when the police came. So as soon as he got ahold of help, she ran out. 

She didn't know what her next move was. She wanted to get her revenge, but she would have to figure out a plan. 

She quickly exited her old home, and decided that she would just have to figure it out as she went. 

XX 

The news broadcasts were all covering the topic of androids. 

And android murdered a man. Androids at the club were starting to disobey, and were seen trying to leave the club in a large group. 

It was an odd sight, to everyone. 

Androids weren't just workers in the public setting, either. People kept them as cleaners, nanny's, and the like. These people became very nervous too with all of this uprising. 

But it wouldn't happen to them. They didn't mistreat their androids, right? They just had them doing a job, a regular job. 

That was what they thought. 

XX 

When the door was opened, Simon thought that it was just food time again. He was already given breakfast. They shoved it at him, as if he didn't know what food was. 

Yes, he didn't really want to sleep because of what had happened, he didn't want to have nightmares. But that didn't mean he was going crazy. 

He wondered about Markus ever free minute too. There was nothing else he could do, nothing but wait and wish things were different. 

"You're free to go." He was told, and he blinked furiously at the man who had walked inside. 

He thought that this was definitely a test. They wanted him to try and run out. So, he stayed in place. 

"Come on. You're free. They found out that the android was a killer. They're all starting to go crazy. All the androids, I mean. It's like they're starting an uprising or something. But it's obvious there's nothing wrong with you. Minus the fact that you're probably going to need to see somebody to help you sort out grief and such, since you did see somebody die right in front of you." 

"Is... Markus... Is he getting let out too?" 

"Of course he is. You were both right. And the android that killed your friend is on the run. She tried to attack one of the detectives that was on your case, and nobody found any signs yet." 

Simon couldn't get out of the room fast enough. 

Finally, he and Markus didn't look insane. But, there was still a danger out there, which was what he was scared of. 

What if that android came after them next? He wouldn't think about it, that was just dumb. That android had no idea where the hell they were.

XX

Hank came home after a useless search for the android that attacked him in his home, and just as he as he cracked open a beer, his phone rang. 

"What?" He grumbled, annoyed. 

"There's been a murder. An android supposedly killed it's owner. One of the neighbors saw it happen." 

Hank sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Give me an address." 

He hung up, ready to go. There were times in his life where work was nonstop, and now was definitely one. Ever since that prostitute died, his work career spiraled out of control. This was something that hadn't happened in a long time. 

Just as he was pulling his coat on, his power cut. 

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled to himself, he would have to go and check out the box before he left. 

A picture fell from the wall, one of the ones of him and his son. The walls began to shake at a violent rate. 

"What the fuck...?" He said. An earthquake? Another natural disaster? 

He opened the door to see what was going on, and just as he took the slightest step out, he had a sharp pain all across his back. 

Maybe the world was ending. 

XX 

What Hank didn't know, was that North was currently behind a dumpster behind a fast food restaurant, making all of this stuff happen. 

She never actually used black magic specifically to be violent before. The violence that occurred was always an accident that she never knew about. Even though she studied and knew how bad and dangerous black magic always was, she chose to plead ignorance, and pretend like she was only just helping herself, and hurting nobody else. 

But not today. When she grabbed her clothes, money, and other things that she might need, she also grabbed her supplies. She went to the store and grabbed some more things, and it surprisingly worked out well. No suspicion. So now, until she could finally get her hands on the man, she would make his life misery. 

After she was done for the moment, she cleaned everything up and walked down the street, as if everything was normal. Her hat was covering her head, so that nobody could tell that she was an android. 

She walked past an electronics store, where TVs where on display in the windows. The news was playing. She was just going to walk by, but the headline caught her eye. 

"Our androids: are they turning against us?" 

She could hear the sound a bit, the reporter was talking about how all of a sudden, androids were beginning to break free and not follow commands, even going as far as killing people. 

She saw a flash of her own face, when they spoke about her killing that man Josh. Has she caused this whole thing? The reporter was saying that as soon as Josh's murder occurred, that all of this had started to happen. 

She turned away quickly and got away as fast as she could. Sure, nobody could tell that she was an android, but her face was still out there. 

This new android life was going to be a lot more difficult than she had thought. 

XX 

Things were starting to get out of hand. More and more murders were occurring, all because of androids. 

Hank and Connor were busting their asses. But they were also not doing too well. 

After the power outage situation, Hank began to have more and more pain in his body. He'd just be living his life, and out of nowhere, pain would strike. In his back, in his legs, everywhere. He assumed it was all because of his age, until Connor said that he was feeling the exact thing, and that every so often, his power went out, and his house rattled. 

Hank didn't know what the hell it was, but he chose to ignore it, because of all of these cases coming in. He didn't have the time to worry about his own personal issues right about now. 

The cases were all the same. The android turning on its owner. The androids that marched out of that strip club, claiming that they were sick of being taken advantage of. 

"We need to find that group. The group of androids that escaped from the club. We need to find where they are." 

"Are you sure you're okay, lieutenant?" 

Hank did feel worn down, but he wasn't going to say that. "I'm fine. Let's do." 

XX 

The best part of being an android, North decided, was that she no longer had human bodily functions. Being homeless was much easier now. She could just chill out, as long as she has somewhere to hide. 

She came to a realization that maybe she didn't want to kill the people that had hurt her after all. Instead, she could just torture them. It was better that way. 

She made sure to walk by that electronics store everyday, to get updates on the androids. Apparently, a group of them had started to rebel. And apparently, they were calling her the cause. 

They wanted their revenge on humans, she had woke them up and made them realize just how badly they were treated. Sure, she was once a human before, but she sympathized with them. She knew what it felt like to feel like you were being constantly taken advantage of. 

She had to track these androids down, before the police did. She could show them black magic. She could show them how to make the humans suffer. 

XX 

Simon and Markus were both terribly ill. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. 

"It was probably that damn hospital that we had to stay in." Markus said, not able to get out of bed. The most he did was call Simon, who was in the same boat. 

"We'll give it some more rest. Then, we need to see a doctor." Simon said. 

They had no idea that this wasn't something that could just be cured. 

XX 

Hank and Connor both felt as though they were going to drop dead at any moment. They had random surges of pain and sickness. It was odd, nobody could describe it. 

"Maybe we're working too much." Connor theorized, coughing. 

"Doesn't matter. We need to..." Hank paused to cough as well. "We need to crack this case." 

Connor couldn't bring himself to disagree. 

XX 

Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her was the person who had caused this thing in the first place. 

"I'm North. I'm here to help you. It took me awhile to find this place, but I was able to track it down." 

"We're so glad to meet you." Rose said. "Come in. Show us what you mean." 

North smiled. She walked into the secluded place, where hundreds of androids were lined up and staring at her. 

"This is North. The android that started this all!" 

The androids cheered. 

"I know black magic. It's something we can do right here, and they'll suffer. Let me show you. Everyone that hurt you, can be hurt too." 

The cheers erupted again. 

XX 

Hank and Connor couldn't find a single lead. Nothing. How can androids just be gone without a trace, they were technology! It made no sense. 

"I don't understand. An android kills a human, and has a cult following of the rest of them all of a sudden." Connor said, sighing. 

"I don't get it either. It doesn't make any sort of sense at all. They all just looked at this android and 'woke up', or so they claim. We need to... we need to find them. And put a stop to it." 

"I know... we... do." 

"Do you feel okay?" 

"I feel like... I feel like I'm going to pass out." 

"I am too. Like my eyes feel heavy, my heart feels heavy..." 

And suddenly, Hank and Connor, as well as thousands of other humans across the world, all dropped to the ground. 

And at the same time, thousands of androids were laughing. 

XX

A/N: this was the most wild thing I've ever written. Honestly, even if I don't win the contest, this was still a big feat for my writing. This is so long(20+ pages, 7K+ words), and such a step out of my comfort zone. 

Not to mention I've been working on this damn thing since the contest was announced. All of my stories have been on hold just so I could finish this. 

Anyways, it's 3 am. Love u all, thanks for reading all of these words.


End file.
